Someone To Love
by YourBestKeptSecret
Summary: She got married and her best friend was there. But now who is there for the best friend when she wants someone. Is the best friend going to be alone forever. Plan one date, date, date.


Hey Everyone. It's me and I had this sudden urge to write a story with a wedding in the beginning.

Summary: She got married and her best friend was there. But now who is there for the best friend when she wants someone. Is the best friend going to be alone forever. Plan one date, date, date.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "Butterfly Kisses"

Someone To Love

Chapter #1: Her Wedding

There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven and she's Daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all for..

There she stood in the back of the cathedral wearing her cascading white wedding gown. Her vale covered her creamy white skin and deep brown eyes that were now filled with tears. Her bouquet was hand picked with white roses held in clammy hands. Her bridesmaids wore lovely blue dresses custom made, but they didn't compare to her wedding gown. The wedding had taken her months to plan and now finally it was here.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy but I sure tried"  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night

She looked around the room at her best friend in the entire world all dressed up her blue dress with her blue bouquet. _'I couldn't do this without her.'_ She gave her friend a fake smile as the time drew nearer and nearer for her to walk down that aisle. She dabbed at her eyes as the tears began to fall. She felt her friends arms encircle her and whisper in her ear. She knew that her friend would always be there and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Sweet sixteen today  
And she's lookin' like her mamma a little more every day  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and make-up, from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember...

Her father came to the doorway and held out his arm. Her father wasn't a crier at all, he was the strongest man she knew, and there he was crying at the sight of his beautiful daughter. "You look so beautiful..." She nodded her head and headed out into the hallway. She stood there anticipation to she him overflowing within her.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you Daddy  
But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night

She watched as her bridesmaids, flower girls, and her brother the ring bear made their way down the aisle. Then it was time for her. She took a deep breath and held it in. The music began as everyone in the cathedral rose to see the beautiful bride and her handsome father. Her father patted her hand lightly and gave a big smile as he began to guide his baby girl down the aisle.

Oh the precious times  
Oh, like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly

There he was in his black tuxedo waiting for her to arrive. The moment he saw her he felt like he couldn't breath or that he just didn't want to. She looked amazing...no stunning...their weren't enough or any words to describe the way she looked. She seemed to float on a cloud as she approached him. Time was standing still as she walked up to him. Her father stopped at the altar and the ceremony began.

She'll change her name today  
and she'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"  
And she leaned over...and gave me...

Her father gave her one last kiss on the cheek and then handed her over to the love of her life. "I love you so much my darling daughter."

"I love you daddy..." Tears fell as her father put their hands together and gave his blessing. He then stepped to the side as they joined the priest at the altar.

Butterfly kisses with her mamma there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy don't cry"  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a her love every morning and butterfly kisses

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." The priest went on with the ceremony, but the only two people in the room not listening were the bride and groom. All they could do was gaze into each others eyes.

"Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Do you take this man to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then by the power vested within me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone stood and clapped as the music began to play with the kiss that sealed the deal. They would be happy for the rest of their lives. They walked out of the cathedral to the limo waiting to take them to the reception hall.

I couldn't ask God for more  
Man, this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night

I had never seen anyone happier then those two and I'm glad that they get to spend the rest of their lives together. I remember the first time she told me that he proposed to her. I remember it like it was yesterday.

:Flashback:

:ring ring:

"Hello"

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe it."

"What? What happened?"

"We're getting married...he proposed..."

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing."

"I want you to be my maid of honor as my best friend."

"Of course. We should start planning right away."

"We will, we will. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

:End Flashback:

It was the happiest day of her life and I couldn't be happier for her. It took months of planning and it finally came. I walked back up the aisle with my other best friend as we exited to join the happy couple at the reception hall.

I was happy for her don't get me wrong, but I just wondered why I didn't have a husband that loved me and cared about me like that. Heck I didn't even have a boyfriend, but now is no the time, because I have to be happy for my best friend.

I'm sitting in the reception hall waiting on the bride and groom. Waiting to see her smiling face. We all get announced in as the bride and groom arrive.

"Ayame and Koga"

"Here's the maid of honor and best man. Kagome and Inuyasha."

Everyone clapped as we took our seats at the table. Then came the big moment to see them together at last.

"Now everyone for the first time I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Miroku Houshi!" The hall went nuts as they traveled in.

We all sat down and enjoyed dinner then the dancing started. I caught the bouquet and Inuyasha caught the garter. At the end of the night I returned to my apartment single and alone. In a few days Sango would be moving in with Miroku and I would again be all alone.

:ring ring:

"Hello"

"Kagome, you have to remember to take us to the airport tomorrow."

"I will don't worry about it."

"Kagome thanks so much. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

I took off my dress and quickly went to bed as the thoughts of being alone filled my head. "Is their anyone out there for me?"

That's it for today. I am in a tizzy because I don't know what the pairings should be. If you have any ideas who Kagome should be with please let me know. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or Hojo. Maybe someone I make up. It can't be with Koga though because I have plans for him and Ayame.


End file.
